The R City Fighters' Soccer Summer
by CW Cyrix
Summary: The game of soccer Sonic style! Also, when more teams arrive...


The R City Fighters' Soccer Summer  
  
After I played Megaman's Soccer with my younger sister, I came up with this idea. It took me exactly TWO weeks to edit this!  
  
Originally Started June 27, 2003  
  
Before The Story  
  
It was Friday, June 6, 2053, and it was 12:30 PM. Sonic was at the Headquarters' main room, playing Sonic Advance on his Game Boy Advance, and Tails was watching him from behind until it was taken from his hands. Sonic said, "Hey!" and Tails went, "Huh?" and turned around to see Sonette Lily holding Sonic's GBA. She is 19, is one year older than Sonic, who is 18, is aqua blue, has blue eyes, is Sonic's girlfriend, and has water powers. Sonic said to her, "Sonette! What are you doing?" Sonette said, "I thought you weren't playing a video game!" He said, "Huh?" Sonette said, "You said you were with Knuckles! One thing... Where is he?!" Sonic looked around and shrugged his shoulders. Sonette then looked at Tails. He was about to doze off. Tails looked at Sonette and said, "I'm tired. Sonic won't let me play the game!" Sonic snapped his fingers and said to himself, "Dang!" and Sonette handed the GBA to Tails. He got excited and ran off with it immediately. Sonic looked at Sonette and said, "Why'd you do that?!" Sonette said, "Because you play your video games too much! Once three years ago, you were playing Genesis Sonic 1 for almost 5 hours straight!!" Sonic said, "Fine! I'll find Knuckles." Sonette smiled, kissed Sonic, and left. He then got up to find Knuckles.  
  
Meanwhile, ten minutes later (12:40 PM), Knuckles and Knuckette were in Knuckles' Room at the Headquarters, lying sideways on his bed, and staring at the ceiling. Knuckette is 17, is a month and 5 days (35 days) younger than Knuckles, who is also 17, is bright pink, has purple eyes, is Knuckles' girlfriend, and has fire powers. Knuckles looked at Knuckette and said, "Everyone is just laying around, playing video games, watching TV, and..." Knuckette said, "If they keep it up, Commander Starlight Sonic will do something about it..." and looked at Knuckles. He said, "Knuckette, let's go." and as they headed for the doorway, Sonic jumped in front of them. That startled Knuckette, but Knuckles just stood there. He pushed Sonic over to his left and said, "Move out of my way!" and Knuckette said angrily, "Don't do that to me again!" stomped on Sonic's right foot, and followed Knuckles to the Conference Room. Unusually, Sonic felt no pain at all and said, "At least I found Knuckles..." He then decided to follow the two, grinning.  
  
At 12:45 PM, Knuckles and Knuckette were at the Conference Room, where Starlight Sonic was sitting in his chair in the back of the room, awaiting their arrival. He is currently 35, is bright yellow, has golden yellow eyes, and has a wife named Sonika-James. When Starlight Sonic was about to say one word, Sonic rushed in the room. The three looked at him and Knuckette said, "Hey! Why aren't you limping? I stomped on your foot earlier!" (A/N: Knuckette dislikes Sonic for some reason.) Knuckles and Starlight Sonic looked at Knuckette. Sonic said in an active mood, "Don't know." Knuckette looked down at her feet and realized that she was wearing her sandals. She said, "Anyway, we will have to call the rest of the Fighters to this room." Starlight Sonic said, "That's what I was going to say! And you're right. We have to." Knuckles left after that. Then Starlight Sonic said, "Your video gaming privileges are over for the month and the next!" After hearing Starlight Sonic, Sonic yelled, "No!! Why, Starlight Sonic?!" Knuckette smirked at Sonic. Starlight Sonic said firmly, "Because you play video games all day, every day, and you need to do something else besides gaming all the time. You'll find out later in our meeting." Knuckette said, still smirking at Sonic, "Dang, Starlight Sonic got you there, didn't he?" and laughed a little. Sonic just sat in a Conference Room chair and said, "Yeah, and Tails still has my GBA!"  
  
That is all for now. Stay tuned for Chapter 1: The Meeting! 


End file.
